


"剑伊" 所谓禁忌

by Anyan_Pendragon



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyan_Pendragon/pseuds/Anyan_Pendragon
Summary: 阿尔托莉亚×伊莉雅，ABO，FUTA





	"剑伊" 所谓禁忌

嘴唇上有什么温暖湿润的触感，带着一股清新甜香的气息拂在口鼻处，阿尔托莉亚那被酒精麻痹得十分迟钝的大脑对这美好的体验极其贪恋，她睁开眼，对上一双紫红色的眼睛，长长的银色睫毛几乎要碰到她的睫毛，阿尔托莉亚愣愣望了那双眼睛一会儿，才哑着嗓子开口：“爱丽……”  
那双眼睛先是气恼地瞪大，随即又猛地闭上，阿尔托莉亚再次感觉到嘴唇一痛，像是被含怒咬住一般地被牙齿重重厮磨，她疼得嘶嘶吸气，终于稍微清醒过来，认出了面前的女孩。  
“伊、伊莉雅……”她既惊讶又觉得尴尬，想把对方推开，却发现双手不知道什么时候已经被绑在身后，胳膊都酸痛得有些麻木了。  
银发红眸的少女穿着丝绸的睡裙跨坐在她腿上，她则靠在四周挂着浅粉色帷幔的公主床的床头，身后垫着柔软的大靠枕，而伊莉雅则双手撑在她肩头，正冷笑着瞪她。  
坐姿的缘故，阿尔托莉亚的视线稍一下滑就能看到女孩白皙雪嫩的胸口和大腿，她的脸颊和耳朵都发着烫，狼狈地错开目光，结结巴巴地问：“发、发生什么事了……伊莉雅……？”  
“你喝醉了。”伊莉雅说。  
这个阿尔托莉亚倒是很清楚，她的记忆一直持续到晚宴后送伊莉雅回家，然后伊莉雅又拿出了自己私藏的酒挽留她，不知怎么的，本来酒量不错的阿尔托莉亚硬是被这小姑娘灌得意识断片，一直到刚才才清醒过来。  
“然后我扶你到我床上休息。”伊莉雅双手扶着阿尔托莉亚的脸，让她不得不直视自己。  
“再然后呢……”其实阿尔托莉亚是想问自己为什么会被绑起来。  
“你喝醉了，把我压到床上，一边叫我妈妈的名字一边摸我的胸部和屁股，还强吻我。”伊莉雅以陈述句的语气讲出让阿尔托莉亚感觉五雷轰顶的内容。  
“……………………”由于受到的打击过大，阿尔托莉亚脑子里一片空白，呆呆看着女孩儿嫩红的嘴唇一开一合地说话。  
“所以我就把你绑起来了，我才不要让你迷迷糊糊地就把我当成我妈妈睡了。”伊莉雅最后总结道，“阿尔托莉亚，你真是个变态色狼。”  
阿尔托莉亚脑子轰的一声，羞愧地连脖子都红起来：“对不起……真的……对不起……”  
但伊莉雅好像并不在乎她絮絮叨叨的道歉，不耐烦地挥手示意她打住，阿尔托莉亚只得闭上嘴巴听候她发落。  
“所以你现在知道了吗？你面前的是谁？”伊莉雅盯着阿尔托莉亚有些躲闪的绿眼睛问。  
“知道……”直觉让阿尔托莉亚十分不安，“伊莉雅……你能不能……先从我腿上下去？”少女的臀部在她裆部附近蹭动，引得身为Alpha的她身体上某个敏感过头的器官竟然无耻地蠢蠢欲动起来。  
“不要，既然你已经知道我是谁了，那我们就继续下去吧。”伊莉雅却断然拒绝，扶着她的肩膀半跪起来，然后彻底坐到了阿尔托莉亚裆部那个隐约的凸起上，柔软的下体之间只隔着几层轻薄的布料，热度和触感彼此传递，阿尔托莉亚一下子绷紧了腰身：“……等等！”  
伊莉雅抬起头，用那双已经变得水润起来的红眸望着她，一边轻缓地移动下体，腿心贴着阿尔托莉亚越来越鼓的裆部一下下地蹭动。  
阿尔托莉亚狼狈地抽着气，根本没法不让自己的东西硬起来——任是哪一个正常的成年Alpha被这样一个刚刚分化没多久，无时无刻不散发着一股甜香的信息素味儿的小Omega撩拨都会起生理反应的——纵然如此，她还是感到羞愧难当。  
“别……别这样，伊莉雅……嘶……呼……”阿尔托莉亚气喘吁吁地、徒劳地试图阻止在她身上点火的小东西，但那个银发红眸的小恶魔却对她歪着头一边甜甜笑着一边伸手下去，慢条斯理地打开她的皮带扣，拉下裤链，露出底下的深蓝色内裤，柔软的小手隔着薄薄的弹力布料抚摸着阿尔托莉亚已经凸出一条粗长形状的胯下。  
“阿尔，你这里变得好烫哦，还硬硬的……你的脸也好红，是不是很难受呢？”伊莉雅无辜得就像她不是那个始作俑者那样同情地说着，她低下头，纤细的手指勾勒描摹内裤底下浮凸出来的腺体轮廓，还刻意用指尖戳了戳顶端，阿尔托莉亚不出她所料地几乎呻吟出声，大腿上的肌肉也跟着绷紧。  
“住……住手……”阿尔托莉亚紧咬牙根，艰难地挤出几个字，“听话……别胡闹……”  
“你说伊莉雅是胡闹，那伊莉雅就胡闹到底咯~”伊莉雅依然笑得甜甜的，玛瑙般的红眸却冷下来，她靠过来，少女的馨香中掺着一股水果的湿润甜味，诱人的Omega信息素就萦绕在阿尔托莉亚的鼻子底下，属于Alpha的本能被勾引起来，阿尔托莉亚的呼吸顿时更加急促。  
伊莉雅垂着眸子，浓密的银色长睫半掩住她的目光，她像是在看阿尔托莉亚的嘴唇或是下巴，还有些稚气的秀丽小脸透着少女特有的那种青涩而惊心动魄的妩媚，既天真又妖娆。  
“阿尔，可不可以，亲亲伊莉雅？”她轻轻问，缓缓抬眸望向阿尔托莉亚的眼睛，那目光竟然也是毛茸茸的，直直触到阿尔托莉亚的心底，撩拨起一阵痒痒的骚动。  
阿尔托莉亚感到她像是着了魔，又或是被那股Omega的信息素彻底蛊惑，竟然怔怔地答出一个“好”字——也许还因为她原本就很难拒绝伊莉雅的任何要求。  
年轻的女孩笑起来，瑰丽的紫红眼眸弯成荡漾的流波，她靠过来，用她清甜柔软的双唇轻轻含住阿尔托莉亚的下嘴唇，阿尔托莉亚下意识地张开嘴，灵活的小舌立刻游鱼似地闯入，黏上她的舌头，撒娇般地勾挑纠缠，湿热的口腔中分泌出更多津液，让交缠的唇舌都湿漉漉的。  
过于甜美的气息令人着迷，阿尔托莉亚原本就不够清醒的大脑更加昏聩，她吮吻着伊莉雅小小的舌头和柔嫩的嘴唇，甚至贪心地闯入对方的口腔，掠夺着那诱人的温软芬芳。  
伊莉雅渐渐喘不过气，但已经泥足深陷的Alpha却不肯就此放过，含住她想要躲闪的唇舌重重地吮吸吞咽，强势的纠缠让伊莉雅的嘴唇和舌头都有些发麻，想要出于Omega畏惧Alpha的本能而退却，却又舍不得阿尔托莉亚那股渐渐盈满她胸腔的信息素，清冽醇美的幽香叫她从分化以来不知道多少次在午夜梦回的时候弄湿自己，而此刻当然也不例外。  
唇舌间的纠缠追逐不停，伊莉雅扶着阿尔托莉亚的肩膀悄悄抬起下身，她的下体变得又痒又烫，内裤被不断分泌出的爱液濡湿得彻底，粘在两瓣被情欲催发得敏感充血的嫩肉上，让她十分难受，情不自禁地将自己贴到阿尔托莉亚裆部的凸起上一下下地蹭。  
已经彻底苏醒过来的Alpha腺体根部胀得难受，阿尔托莉亚气喘吁吁地松开伊莉雅的嘴唇，她意识到自己正在为什么而情动，顿时觉得羞愧又尴尬——她好像硬得更厉害了，好在她的两只手都被伊莉雅绑住，否则恐怕早就失控得像伊莉雅之前说的那样到处乱摸起来。  
“阿尔……伊莉雅想要你……”怀里娇小的温香软玉紧贴着阿尔托莉亚胸口，伊莉雅搂着她的腰，另一只小手从阿尔托莉亚的内裤边缘探进去，一点点握满，柔软微凉的小巧手掌让阿尔托莉亚舒服地长叹一声，原本绷紧的腰身和大腿根部竟然也没出息地放松下来，只有勃起的性器变得更加精神。  
伊莉雅索性把阿尔托莉亚碍事的内裤彻底扒下去，盯着那具高昂着头的性器又好奇又惊叹地观察一会，然后低下身子——阿尔托莉亚猛地瞪大眼睛，眼睁睁看着那个银白的小脑袋凑到自己胯下，她胀痛的根部被轻轻握住捋动，敏感的顶端则被什么细小又灵活的软肉扫过，而后伊莉雅张开嘴，有些吃力地将其一整个硕大的冠部含进嘴里。  
口中灼热粗硕的肉棒猛地抖动几下，配合头顶瞬间粗重许多的喘息声，伊莉雅接收到阿尔托莉亚的兴奋和情动，于是更加卖力地鼓动两腮吮吸对方的硕大，还不忘勾起舌尖舔弄顶端的小孔和冠部底下的沟槽，一些微涩的黏液从顶端泌出，伊莉雅也都一一舔净吞下。  
“呼……伊、伊莉雅……不……这样不行……”分明感到了既羞愧又可耻的舒服，强烈的矛盾冲击下，阿尔托莉亚几乎要崩溃，反绑着的双手拼命地挣扎，终于让绳结稍微松动了一点。  
伊莉雅吮弄着她的肉棒顶端，一只小手则来到根部，捧起垂在底部的柔软精囊轻轻揉捏，另一只手握住粗大的腺体根部，捋动细嫩的表皮，挤压着凸起的筋络，强劲的脉搏鼓动着将更多的血液泵入柱体，那些细腻而鲜明的强烈快感一一反馈到阿尔托莉亚的神经，她大口大口地喘着粗气，拼命忍耐着欲望，仍然没有放弃尝试挣脱绳结。  
“你……你在做什么？”伊莉雅察觉到什么，她突然抬起头，嫣红的唇边挂着一道水迹，是刚刚过于卖力以至于津液从嘴角溢出来，她雪白的胸口微微起伏，小脸也红扑扑的，她先是检查了一下阿尔托莉亚手腕上的绳结，确认离完全挣脱还有一阵子后才直起身，那双被情欲浸得水光湿亮的漂亮红眸委屈又愤怒地瞪着阿尔托莉亚，“你想干什么？！”  
“伊莉雅……这样……这样是不对的……”阿尔托莉亚莫名心虚，她别开脸，“我不该那样亲你……你……你也不应该做这些……”  
“你根本什么都不懂！”伊莉雅激动起来，她抓住阿尔托莉亚的肩把她抵在靠枕上，“阿尔……我喜欢你，我要你，我要……我要……”终究还是脸皮薄，伊莉雅只是用下体贴住阿尔托莉亚勃起的性器，“我要你的这个，我要你标记我！”  
面对伊莉雅涨红的小脸，阿尔托莉亚竟然一时无话可说，她怔了好一会，才喃喃问：“为什么……”  
“哪有那么多为什么？你为什么那么照顾我？你为什么总是在我睡着的时候偷偷亲我的脸？你为什么要在喝醉以后叫着我妈妈的名字抱我亲我？为什么？这么多为什么你都说得出原因吗？”伊莉雅揪住她皱巴巴的衬衣领带着哭腔一连串地发问。  
阿尔托莉亚张大嘴巴，哑口无言，深深感到在伊莉雅描述中的自己十分对得起对方那句“变态色狼”的评语。  
“可是我……我……”阿尔托莉亚看着伊莉雅的脸，无论如何也无法昧着良心对她说出那句“我不喜欢你”。  
“够了，你的废话够多了，我不要听。”伊莉雅用手背擦掉眼角泛起的泪花，重新靠进她怀里，一粒粒地把她的衬衣纽扣解开，细碎的吻从颈窝蔓延至胸口，时不时地用她的小尖牙咬起一块皮肉吮吻噬咬，酥麻的痒和痛刺激着阿尔托莉亚的感官，但她的更多注意力却不得不集中在下身——灼热坚硬的柱体被伊莉雅嵌入股间，隔着一层湿透的内裤与女孩的私处摩擦，她甚至能清楚地感知到对方下体微微隆起的小丘和中间淌着潺潺溪流的穴口，那里正贴着她的腺体饥渴地翕动，简直每一个毛孔里都在诉说对她的渴望。  
“不……伊莉雅……你听我说……”阿尔托莉亚努力保持清醒，“呼……你……你是不是……发情了？”  
空气里确实充满了甜得有些发腻的信息素味，像是熟透了又被捣烂成汁的草莓香气，这味道对Alpha有着致命的吸引力，但是其浓郁的程度着实让阿尔托莉亚怀疑伊莉雅的发情期是不是提前到了。  
“有什么区别吗？无论有没有发情，伊莉雅都想要你。”伊莉雅咬着她的乳尖含糊地低声道，“阿尔……你的这里好像也很有精神的样子，你也……很想要伊莉雅了吧……”她抬起臀，原本被她压住的Alpha腺体迅速抬头，伊莉雅伸手下去，把已经可有可无的内裤褪下去，然后扶住阿尔托莉亚高昂的欲望，让其硕大的冠部抵上腿间湿软的两瓣嫩肉。  
“不……不、不行！伊莉雅！不可以……不可以——！”阿尔托莉亚感觉自己已经一脚踩在了犯罪的边缘，她努力挪动下半身想以此来制止对方的行为，然而她只是一动，握在她性器上的小手就稍微用力地一握，阿尔托莉亚顿时倒抽一口凉气。  
然后伊莉雅就趁着她痛到还在愣神的空当，对准了坐下去。  
结果当然是十分不顺利，年幼的Omega那过于紧致的处地连阿尔托莉亚的半个冠头都吞没得十分艰难，伊莉雅疼得一边吸气一边还在倔强地往下，充分湿润的粉嫩穴口被撑得滚圆，湿漉漉的嫩肉几乎要呈半透明状，阿尔托莉亚盯着伊莉雅不断努力将她吞没下去的肉穴，心脏紧张得缩成一团。  
“嘶……很、很痛的话，就、就停下来啊……嘶……”紧窄的小穴死死咬着阿尔托莉亚敏感的顶端，她几乎要克制不住根部勃发的热液，拼命吸着气忍耐，还是不忘劝伊莉雅放弃。  
“唔……闭、闭嘴……唔啊……”几乎要撕裂的胀痛感让伊莉雅的腿根直打颤，她烦躁得恨不得咬阿尔托莉亚一口好让她闭嘴，她扶着阿尔托莉亚肩膀的手也发着抖，指尖几乎陷进对方肩头结实的肌肤里，“哈……哈啊……阿尔的这个……好……好粗……”  
阿尔托莉亚只觉得她硬得快要爆炸了，冠头被湿软紧致的肉穴紧紧箍住一点点地往下吞没，她所剩不多的理智在汹涌的情欲冲击下在悬崖边岌岌可危，她拼命按捺住想要挺腰强行一举入侵的欲望，从两个人下身的连接处移开目光，看向伊莉雅粉扑扑的小脸，精致挺翘的鼻头上泌出晶亮的汗珠，伊莉雅小嘴微张，一边低低呻吟着一边垂眸看着下方，身子努力下压——  
由于姿势的缘故，再加上伊莉雅太过紧张，只是勉强吞入了一小半便再也动弹不得，已经几乎要脱力的女孩低喘着趴到阿尔托莉亚肩头休憩，下身就那样保持着半进不进的姿势，让两个人都大汗淋漓的十分煎熬。  
“……伊莉雅，你能不能……”阿尔托莉亚低哑的嗓音在伊莉雅的耳边响起来，伊莉雅闭着眼睛一边喘着气一边低声回答：“如果你还是个Alpha……就、就别在这个时候还说什么要拔出去的混账话……”  
阿尔托莉亚被她堵得顿了一下，发现伊莉雅似乎又要开始继续努力了，连忙开口：“不，我是说……我的手腕疼得厉害……好像要脱臼了，你能不能……解开绳子？”  
“真的吗？”伊莉雅抬眼仔细打量她的脸色，像是在分辨她有没有说谎，并且看起来相当不信任阿尔托莉亚，“那你刚才还那么用力？”  
“就是因为太用力了才……”阿尔托莉亚说着，下意识避开伊莉雅凝视着她的红眸——她总是要花费很多力气才能控制好被这样一双眼睛凝视的自己。  
“阿尔……”伊莉雅勾住她的脖子，凑近她的脸，开合的嘴唇簌簌扫过阿尔托莉亚的唇角，声音轻得像是在呢喃，“如果你骗我……我会恨你的，非常——非常——恨你……”  
阿尔托莉亚深吸一口气，狠狠咬住了嘴唇。  
“告诉我，你的手腕没事，是吗？”伊莉雅伸手，细嫩的指尖轻轻抚过她薄薄的嘴唇。  
阿尔托莉亚沉默许久，才低低嘟囔一句：“是真的疼……”  
伊莉雅扶住她的脸凑上来狠狠咬一口她的上唇：“活该！”一边挪动下身，伸手到两个人的连接处，用手指轻轻拨弄外侧凸起的肉蔻，快感电流般沿着脊椎窜入大脑，伊莉雅低低呻吟出声，阿尔托莉亚则感觉到紧咬着她的肉穴内部又分泌出了更多滑腻的爱液。  
“阿尔……伊莉雅想要你……想了很久了……”女孩儿娇娇软软地蹭在她怀里，半吞不吐的穴口因为越来越多的蜜液变得越发湿软，粗硕的性器得以继续深入，渐渐有层叠的媚肉开始舔舐她敏感的顶部，应和着伊莉雅吐息的节奏一下下地收缩吮弄，阿尔托莉亚舒爽得头皮直发麻，身体内鼓噪的本能欲望早就开始叫嚣着要她彻底占有这个使劲浑身解数诱惑她的Omega，原本占有绝对优势的理智在下体强烈的快感刺激下节节败退。  
“很久……有……唔嗯……多、多久……？”阿尔托莉亚昏昏沉沉道。  
“阿尔知道吗？伊莉雅知道自己是分化成Omega那天有多高兴……”伊莉雅舔吻着她的嘴唇和下巴，在那一片留下湿漉漉的水迹，含糊地说，“Alpha……是很难拒绝Omega的……不是吗？”  
“是……”阿尔托莉亚几乎是呻吟着说出这个字的，她微微低下头，伊莉雅吻上来，小小的舌头从她的唇缝溜进去，越过牙关和阿尔托莉亚的舌头纠缠，底下小巧的翘臀震颤着摆动，只勉强含住阿尔托莉亚一小半的娇嫩肉穴一边吐着水一边上下套弄，伊莉雅的双手发着抖，勉强地撑在阿尔托莉亚的大腿上。  
在伊莉雅亲吻她的间隙，阿尔托莉亚终于自暴自弃地开始往上挺腰——每一次的进入都太浅了，她还有一大半露在外面得不到满足，被反复爱抚的顶端几乎已经到达极限，可是滚烫坚硬的根部还没有被那样套弄过，她几乎是本能地渴望着一举侵入，完全地将怀里这个不断诱惑着她的小东西占有。  
感觉到那根将她占得满满当当的肉刃终于开始有了要主动进攻的迹象，虽然伊莉雅觉得自己已经没办法容纳更多了，却还是选择迎合，她勾住阿尔托莉亚的脖子，在对方挺动腰肢的时候腰部下沉，一瞬间，那种带着撕裂般疼痛的饱胀感再度袭来，她绷紧的腿根颤抖起来，眼角有失控的泪珠一连串地落下，伊莉雅呜咽着咬住阿尔托莉亚的肩。  
伊莉雅才刚刚适应了一点几乎要顶入她子宫口的粗长，阿尔托莉亚就再度挺动腰身，撞得她生痛的冠头开始有力的一下又一下地顶弄起来，每一次都带着像是要戳进她肚子里的强横力道。  
这……这就是Alpha的力量吗……  
她已经说不出话来，喉咙和胸腔里只剩下一声急过一声的喘息和呻吟，跨坐在阿尔托莉亚腿上的娇小身躯随着对方的律动颤抖着，雪白的小手紧紧攥住阿尔托莉亚胸口的布料。  
激烈的颠簸让年幼的Omega终于开始不安，伊莉雅搂住阿尔托莉亚震动的劲瘦腰肢，断断续续地低泣：“抱……抱我……阿尔……”  
伊莉雅掺着浓重哭腔的稚嫩嗓音激起Alpha本能的征服欲，被反绑在身后的双手更是让人烦躁不已，阿尔托莉亚稍微停下动作，喘着粗气低声说：“帮我把绳子解开。”  
靠在她怀里的小姑娘抽泣着点头，伸手到她背后，摸索着找到绳结，才刚摆弄了几下，绳结稍有松动的迹象阿尔托莉亚便急躁地用力挣扎起来，不一会儿就让双手重新获得自由。她稍微活动一下酸痛的手腕就搂住伊莉雅细细的腰身，用虎口卡住对方的胯部往上一提，吞没了她一半腺体的穴口便不得不将其吐出，吸附在柱身上的媚肉恋恋不舍的脱离，凹凸不平的肉棒表面榨出其中饱含的爱液并带出——一时间两个人都低低呻吟起来。  
混着几缕血丝的透明体液沾在伊莉雅雪白的腿根处，显得格外刺眼，但阿尔托莉亚此刻已经顾不得她出于道德感的羞愧之情了，除此之外，在目睹这样的情形后变得越发硬挺的腺体才更是现在的当务之急。  
或者说，她已经不想再去考虑那些束缚她的东西了。  
“阿尔……阿尔……”察觉到对方短暂地停顿，伊莉雅意识到阿尔托莉亚已经恢复了自由，她现在再也没有可以制约对方的东西了，不由得焦急起来，一迭声地叫着阿尔托莉亚的名字，一边紧紧搂住Alpha的脖子，“进去……进去——”  
耳边灼热的鼻息有些粗重，阿尔托莉亚钳住她腰部的手忽然松开，伊莉雅悬空的下身便猛地下落，刚才已经退到入口处的粗硕肉刃重重捣入，近乎粗暴地破开内部紧致的膣肉，硬挺的冠头一下子撞到最深处的子宫口，那些因为退出的肉棒而不断收缩绞紧的媚肉被狠狠满足，伊莉雅似泣非泣地尖叫出声。  
似乎刚才那个停顿只是一个短暂的间隔，交合再次激烈起来，甚至由于阿尔托莉亚主动地加入比刚才还要激烈数倍，伊莉雅的脑子里一片空白，全身的感官仿佛都集中到下体那被一根粗长肉刃不断贯穿的小穴中，为那强烈到几乎成为一种痛楚的快感又哭又叫。  
“好……好深……阿尔、阿尔好棒……要、要死了……伊莉雅要死掉了……”  
阿尔托莉亚从未想过自己竟然会为这种稚嫩的童音产生如此强烈的性快感，不仅仅是那个越来越绞紧的湿热甬道，她确实在因为耳边这个哭泣着尖叫的声音兴奋，甚至想为了弄哭她而更加奋力地挺进。  
“伊莉雅……我的……伊莉雅……”她低喘着，抱起女孩娇小的身躯向一侧翻过身去，把怀里那个银发红眸的小Omega压到了身下，用她粗糙的指节抚摸女孩柔软而娇嫩的膝弯，把伊莉雅的双腿分得更开，方便她比先前更深的进入。  
这样用力地抽插几十次后，被蹂躏得水流不止的嫩穴便承受不住似地抽搐起来，包裹住阿尔托莉亚腺体的媚肉纷纷绞紧痉挛，阿尔托莉亚快速地进出几下后就拔出来，在伊莉雅哭泣着高潮的同时闷哼几声，将忍耐已久的浓稠精液射在女孩儿雪白柔软的小腹上。  
射精持续了好一会儿，伊莉雅张着小嘴，漂亮的红眸有些涣散，湿润而分散的目光从床帐顶部游移到阿尔托莉亚的脸上，那张白皙俊俏的脸上涨满情欲的红潮，湖水般的碧绿眼眸正用一种陌生的幽深目光注视着她。  
一时间只听得见两个人此起彼伏的急促喘息，空气中充满了高浓度的信息素味道，Alpha和Omega的混在一起，说不上是谁的更多。  
伊莉雅向身上的人伸出手，阿尔托莉亚低下身子让她能够顺利地抱到自己，伊莉雅收紧手臂，让阿尔托莉亚把脸靠在她胸前。  
“阿尔没有射进来呢。”她轻轻说。  
只是这么一句话，阿尔托莉亚就感觉到自己刚刚才释放过、还没完全疲软下去的性器再次恢复了精神，硬硬地戳着伊莉雅裸露在外的大腿一副蠢蠢欲动的样子。  
伊莉雅显然也有所察觉，她咯咯笑起来，清脆的笑声让阿尔托莉亚的脸颊和耳朵都尴尬到发起了烧。  
“既然阿尔还没有满足，就继续做吧……做到阿尔满足为止……”伊莉雅轻笑着凑近阿尔托莉亚的耳朵，呵着气咬着她耳朵低低说，“我感觉到了哦~阿尔的……肉棒……已经，很有精神了呢……”说着便用双腿夹住阿尔托莉亚勃起的Alpha腺体，温柔而缓慢地摩擦起来。  
“等……等等……”阿尔托莉亚难耐地抽着气，扭过脸对上伊莉雅的眼睛，那双水盈盈的红眸无论对视多少次都会让她为之怦然心动。  
“阿尔……”伊莉雅看着她的眼睛轻声呢喃，细嫩的指尖划过阿尔托莉亚的脸颊，沿着下颔骨英气利落的线条勾画，阿尔托莉亚微微屏住呼吸，一点点靠近，亲吻她的嘴唇。  
细腻的亲吻从嘴唇到下巴，底下是洁白纤细的颈子，阿尔托莉亚经过那处散发着致命吸引力的Omega腺体，忍了又忍地只是浅啄几下，她的手慢慢把伊莉雅上卷到小腹上的裙摆撩起，修长的手掌温柔地抚过女孩雪白柔软的平坦胸口，粗糙的指节摩挲着小丘上受到刺激而颤巍巍挺立起来的粉尖。  
她既唾弃为此着迷的自己，又无法自拔的泥足深陷，控制不住自己不对此产生欲望。  
“伊莉雅……这里疼不疼？”阿尔托莉亚撑起上半身，看到伊莉雅的下体，双腿间沾着乱七八糟的混合体液，先前被她蹂躏到红肿的花瓣像是无法完全闭合似的翕动着，偶尔能看到一线里头的嫩肉，她疼惜地呢喃一句，低头吻上去。  
舌尖扫过外侧充血的嫩肉，伊莉雅小小的身子顿时敏感地颤了颤，气息也有些凌乱：“哈啊……阿尔亲亲我……唔……就、就不疼了……”  
“好……”阿尔托莉亚低哑地应了一声，用手固定住伊莉雅的腰腹，埋首在女孩光洁粉嫩的下体，用舌尖细细地清理之前残余的体液痕迹，嘴唇温柔地抚慰那两瓣有些红肿外翻的粉肉，引得伊莉雅一阵阵地颤抖，已经闭合的肉缝里再度泌出清液，阿尔托莉亚都没有放过地一一舔净。  
“哼唔……阿、阿尔……”伊莉雅的手指将她的金发搅得越来越乱，“好、好舒服……再……再多一点……”  
腺体的根部传来熟悉的胀痛，阿尔托莉亚用舌尖抵入那道柔软湿润的肉缝，一边腾出一只手握住腺体来回捋动，纾解难耐的欲望。  
再怎么刻意忘记，在某些深夜里，她不得不用手解决生理需求时，脑海里确实浮现了伊莉雅的身影，只是她不敢记得，更不敢妄想罢了。  
随着伊莉雅一阵颤抖的长长呻吟，阿尔托莉亚的脑袋被她的双腿紧紧夹住，抽搐的肉穴吐出大股大股的蜜液冲刷着阿尔托莉亚的嘴唇和下巴，阿尔托莉亚近乎贪婪地含住伊莉雅那两瓣微隆的粉丘，唇舌在湿热的甬道浅层咕啾咕啾地吮吸搅弄，把那些仿佛散发着少女Omega身上特有迷人芳香的液体吮进口中，一点都没有放过地吞下去。  
“唔……哈啊……阿尔真是个……变态……”伊莉雅的高潮被阿尔托莉亚的一番动作延长，她颤着声音一边呻吟一边断断续续地说，却又忍不住地用手和腿把那个金色的脑袋固定在下体，让她给自己带来更多的快感。  
酒精和欲望把道德和理智都抛到了天边，阿尔托莉亚被伊莉雅说得竟然低低笑起来，她掰开女孩的双腿撑起身，低下头去亲吻伊莉雅的嘴唇，含糊地呢喃：“伊莉雅喜欢这样……不是吗？来尝尝你自己的味道……”还用手捏住女孩想要避开的双颊，把嘴里还没有吞下去的蜜液强行渡进对方的小嘴里。  
“……不……不要……咕唔……讨、讨厌……哈啊——”伊莉雅的小脸皱起来，不满的嘟囔只说了一小半就被呻吟打断，阿尔托莉亚的两根手指趁此机会侵入了她，正在里面肆意地搅动抽插，指尖戳弄着甬道内敏感的嫩肉，从褶皱中刮出越来越多的爱液，就像是在为接下来的大举进犯做着嚣张的预演。  
“标记我……哈啊……阿尔……标记……标记我……”伊莉雅总算想起一开始的目的，一边被阿尔托莉亚玩弄得眼泪汪汪一边揪住对方敞开的衣襟，艰难地在呻吟的间隙挤出自己的要求。  
本以为不会再拒绝她的阿尔托莉亚却松开她的嘴唇，唇间粘稠地体液拉出一条细细的银丝后断裂，阿尔托莉亚的绿眸也有些闪烁，她瞥一眼伊莉雅纤细雪白的颈子，隐忍道：“等你再长大一点……”一边发泄似地加快了手指抽插的频率。  
女孩儿低低尖叫起来，攥起小拳头抵着她的肩：“不……我不要等！……就、就现在……哈啊……”  
娇小的软嫩肉穴被蹂躏得汁水淋漓，连阿尔托莉亚的手掌都湿了个彻底，她拔出手指，索性强行把伊莉雅翻过身，从背后勾起她的腰臀，伊莉雅猝不及防地只能用手肘撑住上半身才不至于一脑袋栽进枕头里，挣扎着继续抗议：“阿尔托莉亚！”  
身后的人用一根灼热又光滑的坚硬肉物不轻不重地抽了几下她翘起来的屁股：“听话。”  
等到伊莉雅反应过来那是什么，一瞬间羞耻得小脸通红：“变态！混蛋！”  
明明连更过头的事都做过，阿尔托莉亚觉得这孩子羞耻的点简直不可理喻，但是身下这个小小的身子挣扎得厉害，她只得用身体压制住伊莉雅，一边柔着声音哄道：“好好，你不要乱动……”  
伊莉雅这才停下来，还积极地朝阿尔托莉亚翘起臀，扭过小脸用小猫似的湿漉漉又毛茸茸的目光威胁地瞅着她：“你要是骗我，我就把刚刚的事都抖出去~”  
阿尔托莉亚苦着脸用力捏了一把她嫩汪汪的臀肉，然后手指拨开那道湿热的肉缝，扶住腺体根部，在伊莉雅娇软的呻吟声中挺腰进入，已经被开拓过一次的甬道再次被撑开到极致，层层的褶皱都像是被捋开了一样，又湿又紧地吸附在肉棒上，随着阿尔托莉亚的律动不断地摩擦着凹凸不平的柱身。  
所有的敏感带都被照顾到，最深处的子宫口则被圆圆的硕大冠部不住地冲撞，伊莉雅全靠着阿尔托莉亚搂着腰才没瘫在床上，被体内混杂着疼痛的快感刺激得脊背发麻，一丝力气都没有，小嘴里除了呻吟声以外再也发不出其他声音。  
直到汹涌澎湃的春潮再度袭来，下体的交合变得激烈凶狠起来，伊莉雅感觉到拂在她后颈的、来自阿尔托莉亚的鼻息也变得粗重不少，她位于后颈的Omega腺体由于高潮散发出比先前浓郁许多倍的信息素，终于吸引得Alpha情不自禁地咬上来。  
包裹着阿尔托莉亚的甬道剧烈地抽搐痉挛，阿尔托莉亚也在咬住伊莉雅腺体的同时加快了抽插的节奏，浓郁而诱惑的Omega信息素充满了胸腔，刺激着她作为Alpha的每一条神经，伊莉雅像是被强烈的快感和Omega对Alpha本能的畏惧逼得痛哭起来，一迭声地叫着阿尔托莉亚的名字。  
“我在，我在这里……”阿尔托莉亚含糊地呢喃着应答，终于咬破了伊莉雅的腺体，深埋在对方体内的性器也从根部膨胀成结，将炽热的种子浇灌在少女稚嫩的子宫中。  
热血隆隆冲击着耳膜，阿尔托莉亚只觉得心脏处也散发着高热，心跳激烈得像是要从胸口蹦出来，她忍不住将怀里的女孩搂紧，喃喃问：“伊莉雅不会后悔吗？”  
她的女孩喘息了好一会儿，等到缓过神来了，伊莉雅才慢慢扭过脸，奇怪地瞥她一眼：“有什么可后悔的？”  
阿尔托莉亚舒出一口气，低低笑起来，亲吻伊莉雅银白的鬓发和残留着些许泪痕的光洁眼尾：“我也没什么可后悔的。”


End file.
